hnknachatfandomcom-20200214-history
Forest
Forest (フォレスト) is the second-hand and most trusted soldier of Jimoes. She is a Syrule and, though she doesn't like war, she has no choice but to fight. History When Forest was young, she saw war as a disadvantage; a nuisance. She lived with her parents in a small valley inside the Syrule Country, and was being raised with her brother as a normal family. One day, however, the machinists attacked the valley and left everyone for dead. Since then, Forest has watched the Syrule population decrease dramatically. Forest heard that the army lacked soldiers and, along with her brother Brett, was forced to fight. The two went through training together under Quarter 13 and made friends with Moses, Cross, Tyrant, and even Edias. Forest showed her fierceness and her worthiness in war and became the second hand and most trusted soldier to the general Jimoes. Forest has fought alongside Jimoes since then. During the Battle of the Machinists, Forest watched her brother die and became a bit unstable, but was able to keep herself mentally healthy. Personality Forest is wise and calm. Her fighting tactics and her willingness in war has shown her bravery and courage and she is not afraid to risk her life to save somebody else's. She is full of knowledge and has a soft heart. She doesn't enjoy war and disapproves of it, but she has no choice but to fight. She also cares for the ones she loves. It is shown that she is a bit stonehearted after being in war for so long, seeing death everywhere she went. Appearance Forest has brown hair that is in a low ponytail, which goes over her shoulder. It is tied with a flower clip. She wears the Syrule army uniform which consists of a red and black army outfit with black combat boots. Like all Syrules, she has horns. Forest keeps a gun strapped to the holster on her leg. Relationships Jimoes Jimoes and Forest can be considered close friends. Forest is Jimoes' most trusted soldier. Jimoes can trust her with any mission and is able to talk to her about anything. Though sometimes Forest thinks Jimoes gets a bit too far about things, she is willing to protect her. Brett Forest and her brother trained under Quarter 13 together. They have been close their whole lives and, just like they're suppose to, have a close sibling relationship. Forest became crushed and lost when she witnessed her brother's death in the final battle of the Machinists vs the Syrules. She loves him dearly and obviously forgot who she was when she lost him. This event also changed her views slightly where she became so lost that she declared how she would get revenge. Cross Like Brett, Forest and Cross trained under Quarter 13 together. Forest felt somewhat connected to him even though he was distant from people and she did her best to talk to him a lot. She felt that they were alike, they both stayed away from other people. The two eventually became friends and Forest was the only one that could talk to him, for he refused to talk to others. After the final battle, both Forest and Cross lost their brothers. They were both depressed, but Forest seemed to care more about Cross' situation. Jimoes and Zantos made it clear that Forest cared about Cross. She did her best to cheer him up and the two grew closer and it became clear that they liked each other. The two always hung around each other and protected one another. Eventually they start going out. Moses Moses is like the little brother of Quarter 13, so that is how Forest knows Moses. She grows sad and sympathizes him after he loses his father in the final battle. Since then Forest has cared for him and has looked after him in place of his father. Tyrant Forest never really knew Tyrant for Tyrant was under Quarter 11. They met after going on a mission together and became friends. Forest became surprised when she learned that Tyrant was a spy sent by Coneso and betrayed the Syrules army. From that point, Forest grew confused of her feelings for him and their bond was back to neutral. Zantos Forest use to tease Zantos a lot back when she first joined the army and she still had a childish personality. The two were good friends, however.